


The Burden Of The Ring

by Beentheredonewithlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Communication, Bad Puns, But Just To Alya, Chat Noir Alya Césaire, Complicated - Freeform, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Secrets, angst everywhere, angst over here, angst over there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beentheredonewithlife/pseuds/Beentheredonewithlife
Summary: Trapped. That is the only word to describe the situation they're in. Trapped. Trapped in their circumstances, in their thoughts, in their struggles. Their own misunderstandings, their lack of communication creating cages around them. Without him there Paris has lost it's cheer, Ladybug has lost her rock and many have lost a friend. And now? Now there is no way of turning back. Things will never be the same. But evil doesn't stop, so neither do they.But... What does their future fare?The long awaited continuation of Chapter 3 of I need to get them out because I'll never post them if I don't.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Plagg, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Burden Of The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I need to get them out because I'll never post them if I don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005430) by [Beentheredonewithlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beentheredonewithlife/pseuds/Beentheredonewithlife). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey there! I aM aLiVe YaLl!  
> But seriously, sorry for the unintended hiatus. Hehehehe I didn't mean that to happen at all.  
> Sooo, update. I'm in new meds, no changes for the anxiety, a new med for the depression (which coincidentally also helps with PTSD lmbo) and a new one for the migraines (which also helps for seizures).  
> So there. That happened.  
> And ugh, first year of college is KiLlInG me.
> 
> This is the continuation for Adrien And Alya Are Trapped, chapter three of: I need to get them out because I'll never post them if I don't.  
> It makes sense if you didn't read it but it's better if you do.

Alya sat in front of her desk. Elbows on the desk, hands holding Adrien’s ring and turning it over and over. Twirling his ring had become a sort of habit when she needed to think, or to just calm down, to ground herself. It was sunset, outside, she could tell by the changing shadows outside of her window. She had been doing a lot of nothing lately. School had been shut down for reparations after- after the- the _accident._ So, she’d sit, and twirl the ring, and think, and not think, and trying, _trying so hard_ , not to break down, because she had the ring now and she couldn’t allow it. Yet it had happened. Again, and again and again and she could not seem to be able to stop.

Nobody blamed her, truly, nobody could. But Alya knew her family was worried; her classmates had been worried as well. But she just couldn’t _bear_ it, all of it, the concern, the worried glances, they were just _too much_. She had been avoiding everyone lately. Not healthy, indeed, but she needed the space, she _craved_ it, the space, the time, she needed to process all of it. Besides, who would- who _could_ understand, really, truly understand? Just Plagg and her. Alya supposed.

There had been no akumas lately. It was weird and it was worrying, and it was a physical relief for Alya. She couldn’t even think of going out. Of chasing after them. Of running towards the danger fueled by adrenaline and want and awe, of recording the battles which always seemed to her so big so _inspiring_ but also mundane and everyday-like. Of chasing after interviews and heroes and their quirks and details and everything. She couldn’t stomach going about like nothing had changed. Because everything had changed. In the span of hours her whole world had changed so drastically that it had left her stumbling in place, uncertain and with a clarity she didn’t possess before.

Avoiding everyone had quickly become her usual. If she could avoid someone she would. But she couldn’t avoid Plagg. So, she didn’t, instead she spent her days in silent companionship with the kwami. Losing her phone, well actually her phone breaking, was a blessing in disguise. She could avoid most people and didn’t have to check the Ladyblog. She ignored the existence of her laptop. She just wasn’t prepared for all the sympathy all the questions and- and she especially wasn’t prepared to face it all. Not at all.

There was a knock on the door.

“Honey? Are you awake?” Mom’s voice drifted through the wood of her door.

“Yeah Mum”

“I’m coming in, alright?”

“Yeah, sure”

Mom walked in, she was frowning.

“Alya… you look exhausted, have you been sleeping-”

“I’m not tired mom”

“Can you at least eat something?”

The thought of eating was an unpleasant one for Alya. It made her nauseous.

“But mom I’m not hungry”

“For me, Alya? Please? I worry about you.” Guilt rolled in Alya’s belly “You haven’t been yourself lately”

Alya wanted to stand up, scream at her mom that she _wasn’t_ the same. She was different. She didn’t want to eat. How could she eat when nothing made _sense_ anymore? But she didn’t have the energy, the spite, the anger necessary to do so. Instead she felt the fight drain slowly out of her.

 _Plagg must be hungry_ she thought after a couple of seconds.

“Okay mom. Just- just some cheese and fruit. I don’t think I could handle more”

Alya only waited until the door closed to let loose a sigh. Her shoulders slumped and she rubbed her hands through her face and the roots of her hair.

“I-I’m so _tired_ , Plagg”

“I know” The kwami phased through the wood of her desk to sit in front of her.

“What do I even _do_ now?”

“Kid-” Plagg floated up to her face, his ears drooping, “Focus on staying alive, eat some cheese. It… it always helps”

Alya sighed. No wonder Adrien always smelled suspiciously like cheese.

The thought brought a small smile to her face. But it didn’t last long. Thinking about Adrien had always brought a smile to her face, it always brought along some funny reactions from Marinette and many of her schemes to get them to be together. To finally get the sunshine boy to look at her best friend. But now-… now it brought a complicated mass of feelings she didn’t even know what to make of. Anger, guilt, understanding, awe, sorrow, joy, despair and the urge to do more, to _be_ more. So that she could help and _be_ like him. To honor him. In some way.

She put Adrien’s miraculous on her middle finger, harder to reach than her ring one, it fit perfectly. Even still she felt like she was wearing a badly fitting costume. The shoes Adrien left behind too big for her to fill. There was a knock a the door, she watched through the corner of her eyes as Plagg dived below her desk. Alya licked her dry lips.

“Going mum” She stood up and open slightly her bedroom’s door.

“Hey sis” Nora said. Her bulky frame standing awkwardly at her door.

“Hey Nora”

“Got you some food” Nora said lifting a plate filled with cheddar cheese, and black and green grapes. Black and green… _how ironic_.

Alya wrenched her view away from the food to give her older sister a tight-lipped smile. She grabbed the food. She should probably thank her, but her throat was dry, and she felt the tears making a blockade. She blinked rapidly and nodded closing her door and probably leaving a very confused Nora outside.

“I hate this” she said and rested her forehead against the cool surface of the door.

“I know kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> What was your favorite part?  
> What do you think? How do you feel? What's gonna happen next?  
> Stay tuned and you'll see!  
> Leave your speculations, theories and things you want to see in the comments.


End file.
